A escolha dirá
by Mandy Lestrange Malfoy
Summary: Camilla De Gouwl é uma jovem bruxa, em seu quinto ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seguiu os passos da mãe ao ser escolhida para a Sonserina, casa essa, que abrigou quase todos os seus ancestrais. O que Camilla até então não sabe, é que justamente por toda essa sua linhagem, acabará entrando em uma difícil jornada, que á levará a escolher, entre a vida, ou a morte.
1. Chapter 1

Era cedo, o dia mal havia começado e Camilla já ouvia o som das malas sendo arrumadas no quarto ao lado e as vozes de seus pais ecoarem alegres.  
Abriu os olhos lentamente, virou-se na cama e pegou o celular. "9:34" era o que o relógio marcava no canto esquerdo da tela.  
Bufou e puxou o cobertor, tentando esconder o rosto da pouca claridade que se atrevia a passar pelas frestas da janela. Porém, segundos depois, sua mãe abriu lentamente a porta e a chamou:  
— Camilla? Filha? Está acordada?  
Camilla estava, mas não queria ter de levantar, então, fingiu que não ouviu a mãe e continuou em silêncio.  
— Filha? Eu sei que está acordada. Vamos, estamos atrasados.  
Dessa vez a mãe abriu totalmente a porta e se aproximou da janela, puxou as cortinas esverdeadas e em seguida puxou a janela, deixando que fortes raios de sol adentrassem o quarto.  
— Manhê! — Camilla revirou os olhos e bufou alto, baixou o cobertor na altura dos ombros e procurou a mãe com o olhar. A mesma estava olhando o closet da filha com uma expressão confusa, porém decidida.  
— Onde estão suas malas? – E se virando, encarou a filha, que sustentou o olhar com certo nervosismo.  
— Não as fiz.  
— O que? Mas pedi que fizesse isso ontem! E agora? Estamos atrasados! Quer que sua avó tenha um colapso?  
— Não sei, se ela tiver um, deixaria de me encher o saco? – E com um longo suspiro, se sentou na cama com as mãos apoiando a cabeça enquanto procurava os chinelos.  
— Camilla, onde já se viu falar assim da sua avó? A cada dia que passa você fica mais estranha. Eu faço suas malas, desça e vá tomar o café, e avise seu pai para que ele coloque as minhas coisas no carro entendido?  
Camilla achou os chinelos e os calçou ainda ouvindo a mãe falar, rolou os olhos. (e) Desceu as escadas de mármore, procurou seu pai pela cozinha e não o achou, foi até a garagem e lá estava ele. O senhor Cornélios De Gouwl.

Ficou alguns segundos observando o pai. Esse estava colocando as malas da mãe no carro, sorrindo sem nenhuma preocupação no rosto. Camilla nunca foi uma menina muito ligada à família, mas era o seu pai a quem recorria quando estava em desespero.

Seu pai era um homem alto de cabelos negros e lisos, porte atlético e de extrema inteligência. Sempre foi apaixonado por livros, coisa que o levou a um cargo excepcional no ministério da magia.  
Já sua mãe, Astrid, sempre foi de família rica e importante, nunca ligou para os estudos e nunca precisou trabalhar. Trocando em miúdos, uma patricinha que engravidara cedo de mais.  
Ambos os pais eram da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, no entanto eram de casas diferentes, a sua mãe era Sonserina e o seu pai Corvinal.O que sempre levou seus pais a questionarem para qual casa ela iria.  
Camilla seguiu os passos da mãe, no primeiro ano em Hogwarts,já que o chapéu a colocou na Sonserina. Deixando a família muito feliz, com exceção do pai e dos avós paternos.

oOoOoOo

— Papai? — Camilla o chamou e logo recebeu o olhar carinhoso do pai sobre si.  
— Oi filha, que bom que acordou, está tendo um bom começo de dia? — E sorrindo, abraçou a filha com um sorriso nos lábios, essa, também sorria.  
— Ah, começar não começou né... Mamãe me acordou e quis saber das malas.  
— Aquelas que lhe pedimos para fazer ontem a noite? — O pai sorria com a sobrancelha arqueada, tirando um riso da filha.  
— Essas mesmas! E...

E antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a mãe apareceu com 5 malas flutuando ao seu lado:  
— Aqui está. Já podemos ir afinal, estamos atrasados. E você, espere... — Astrid balançou a varinha delicadamente e as roupas da filha mudaram, o cabelo estava penteado e até exalava um cheiro melhor. — Bem melhor!

Pai e filha se olharam e riram baixinho antes de seguirem a mãe para o carro e darem início à viagem.

N/A: Hey lindezas 3 Esse é o primeiro cap da minha história, desde já, já peço desculpas pelo capítulo pequeno. Esse foi feito para iniciar mesmo, os próximos serão maiores... Enfim, reviews com críticas construtivas são MT bem vindas 3 hehe, beijos!

N/B: Ola povos e povas!

Primeiro de tudo Mandy a mamy tah orgulhosa! Minha filhota ficwriter! Adoro! E o melhor eu to betando. Chupa sociedade!

Vamos nós a mais uma história. Adorei a personagem se chamar Camilla, porque será? Kkk

Gente quem nunca fez o lance da cama que atire a primeira pedra. Odeio levantar cedo. Amo demais minha cama.

E mãe seja na vida real ou em fanfics sempre serão mães com suas mãezices kkk

Quem mais esta curioso para saber o que acontecera?

Então borá mandar reviews para a autora postar mais!


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de uma longa viagem, enfim chegaram à bela mansão onde moravam os avós de Camilla.

À medida que o carro adentrava na propriedade, a jovem sentia-se cada vez mais satisfeita, já que a mansão, era a casa dos seus sonhos. Não só pelo tamanho, mas também pelo jardim longo que se estendia por todo o arredor, abrigando no centro, uma grande fonte de água com o símbolo de uma cobra, conhecida por ser o símbolo da casa de Sonserina.

A garota sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a fachada da casa, quando foi chamada por seu pai:

— Camilla? Chegamos filha.

Camilla esperou até que o pai desligasse o carro e desceu animada ao avistar os avós parados frente á porta. Foi até eles e abraçou primeiro sua avó, Emelina de Gouwl, — uma senhora de cabelos ruivos e olhos claros, que trajava um longo vestido florido bem justo nos seios, mas que descia livremente pelo resto do corpo. Sua avó sempre fora muito respeitada, não só por ser de família nobre e descender de uma linhagem de sangues-puros, com também por ser uma mulher de muita classe e inteligência. Casou-se com 27 anos, com seu atual marido, Erasmo de Gouwl, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos claros, dono de uma loja famosa da Londres trouxa e também descendente de sangues-puros.

Após as devidas saudações, todos sorriram e olharam atentamente á matriarca da família, que começava a falar:

— Vamos entrar, o almoço será servido dentro de 20 minutos. — E virando-se para a neta, prosseguiu — Camilla, querida, suba para seu quarto, tenho alguns assuntos para tratar com seus pais, se precisar de algo, é só chamar James — e a avó fez um breve aceno para um dos criados que se situava no canto da porta. Dito isso, a menina assentiu e adentrou a sala da mansão.

Subiu as escadas e foi à procura de seu quarto, passou por um corredor iluminado e parou frente á uma das portas, nela, destacava o nome: _"Camilla" _talhada em madeira clara com uma bela pintura e alguns desenhos espalhados pelo espaço que se sobrava.

Girou a maçaneta e entrou. Seu quarto era claro e delicado — totalmente diferente do de sua casa — Uma grande estante com livros variados se estendia por uma das paredes, seguida por uma bela escrivaninha de madeira branca. Andou alguns metros e deixou o celular sobre ela. Virou-se para a cama, essa, tinha os lençóis brancos e um docel rendado.

O quarto estava totalmente diferente do de quando vinha nos verões passados. Ao invés de bonecas nas prateleiras, havia livros. Na mesa, um computador de última geração fazia-se presente, pensou na dificuldade da avó em escolhê-lo, já que nunca fora muito familiarizada com objetos trouxas. Seguindo o padrão de cores, um painel prateado segurava as fotos variadas de partes selecionadas de sua infância até a atualidade. No canto direito, uma foto sua e de suas duas melhores amigas Iasmin e Suzannah. As três riam, faziam poses e mandavam beijos para a câmera. Já na foto abaixo, Camilla estava sozinha. e após um tempo procurando nos pensamentos, lembrou-se do dia; Estava fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal pela primeira vez. Segurava em uma das mãos, sua recém-comprada varinha e sorria timidamente para a câmera. Em outra foto, estava com todos os familiares reunidos, lembrava-se do dia com clareza, havia acabado de voltar pra casa após o ano letivo e fora recebida com uma festa, a decoração fazia jus a sua casa, a decoração prata e verde, os doces variados... Uma das últimas fotos a chamarem sua atenção, era a do ano passado, nela, a mesma sorria com um pergaminho nas mãos, balançando-o e rindo para a câmera com a mão na cintura. Foi o dia em que tirou a nota máxima entre os alunos em poções!

Era muita nostalgia, muitas lembranças felizes, e daqui uns dias, voltaria para Hogwarts e faria mais algumas.

Sentou-se na escrivaninha, descalçou os sapatos e em seguida aproximou-se da sacada, andou até o parapeito e suspirou prendendo o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. Lá ficou por poucos minutos até decidir tomar um banho. Voltou ao quarto e começou a se despir...

Lá em baixo, sua família conversava na sala de reuniões.

O pai andava de um lado á outro com uma feição desgostosa, a mãe tinha os dedos no queixo e parecia pensar em algo importante. Os avós estavam sentados um ao lado do outro na mesa, e pareciam estar em perfeita calmaria.

— Não, não e não! — O pai de Camilla que se pronunciou em meio ao silêncio. — Já dissemos antes que não queremos nossa filha metida nisso!

— Sabemos disso Cornélios, porém hoje à noite, a reunião será feita e _você-sabe-quem _decidirá. A escolha dele é a única que conta no momento.

— Não é a única que importa. Se fizermos isso, ela correrá perigo! — O pai parecia desesperado quando se virou para a mulher — Você concorda com isso, Astrid?

— Não querido, mas...

— Nada de "mas", minha filha jamais será um deles.

— Cornélios, sabe que não posso ir contra o Lorde, ele pode machucar você e nossa filha. Devemos esperar e ver sua decisão. — Era a mãe de Camilla que falava. Mesmo com o olhar firme, sua voz oscilava e seu rosto parecia ter mudado de rosa claro para pálido.

O pai se deu por vencido após várias tentativas, saiu bufando da sala e foi ter com um dos criados a fim de se distrair.

A tarde passou rapidamente, o clima continuava tenso e Camilla não sabia o porquê.

Já se passava das 18 horas quando sua avó á chamou:

— Querida, esta noite teremos uma importante reunião, preciso que fique em seu quarto e não saia de lá por nada, entendeu? Nada mesmo! — A voz da mulher em sua frente soava diferente, talvez... Preocupada.

— Tudo bem vó, mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está pálida...

— Não, meu anjo. Só me ouça, entendeu? Só saia de lá quando eu te chamar.

Camilla assentiu com a cabeça e a observou até que ela saísse de vista. Balançou a cabeça e subiu as escadas. Sabia que não era só uma reunião normal, sua avó jamais lhe pediria para ficar no quarto, não com tanta veemência e preocupação.

Pegou sua varinha guardada na mala, foi até o closet e vestiu-se para "dormir'', já que sua avó viria vê-la antes da reunião começar.

Colocou uma camisola preta de cetim, com um belo bordado dourado nas barras e foi para a cama, deitou-se e começou a esperar.

Passaram-se 40 minutos quando sua avó apareceu, Camilla fingiu estar em um sono profundo, tirando um sorriso amoroso de Emelina, que em seguida, fechou a porta e desceu.

Assim que a avó se foi, Camilla abriu os olhos e sorriu. Era a hora de descobrir oque estava acontecendo. Foi até a sacada e procurou qualquer sinal de carros ou qualquer automóvel trouxa, suspirou aliviada ao não ver nenhum. Isso significava que seria uma reunião bruxa, e se qualquer coisa desse errado poderia recorrer á sua varinha.

Voltou para o quarto e abriu lentamente a porta, desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés, esquecendo-se totalmente de vestir-se melhor, quando ouviu passos em sua direção. No susto, se escondeu atrás de um enorme pilar até os passos cessarem ao longe. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu, foi até a sala de reuniões, a porta estava fechada com algum tipo de encantamento muito forte, pois nem o feitiço _Alohomora _surtiu efeito.

Decidiu olhar pelo buraco da fechadura. Abaixou-se até a altura da mesma e mirou no pequeno buraco, porém, o barulho de uma pessoa aparatando atrás de si, lhe causou um arrepio na espinha...

**N/A: Hey fofuras 'u' o que estão achando? Comentários me alegram bastante, sabia? Hehehe, esse capítulo foi um pouco maior, e espero que gostem! Beijos beijos 3 **

**N/B:** Estou morrendo de rir com minha xará, pq ela é tipo eu SUPER curiosa kkk E eu meio que já fiz isso algumas vezes kkk

UI! Adorei o desfecho mas e ai? O que sera que vai acontecer?

Deixem reviews para autora postar mais!


End file.
